Amplifier devices for high frequency signals are known which linearize or correct an incoming signal to be amplified. The signals are corrected or distorted by different techniques wherein several different techniques are mainly used by power amplifiers for high frequency signals.
One of these techniques is the digital pre-distortion technique. The digital pre-distortion technique is typically used when an operator of the power amplifier has access to the baseband signal of a high frequency signal which means that the operator uses a system comprising the amplifier device and a modulator. The digital pre-distortion technique compensates amplitude-modulation-to-amplitude-modulation (AM-AM) as well as amplitude-modulation-to-phase-modulation (AM-PM). Further, memory effects are also compensated by this technique. For instance, an amplifier device using the digital pre-distortion technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,904,033 B1.